Achievements
Left 4 Dead includes achievements for Steamworks and Xbox Live. There are 73 achievements in all for the PC version of Left 4 Dead, but only 65 for the Xbox 360 version; the Outbreak achievement is not in the Xbox 360 version of the game and Survival Pack on Xbox 360 adds no new achievements due to technically being only a patch, not a DLC. There are currently 70 achievements for the PC version of Left 4 Dead 2 (one of which, Valve Gift Grab 2011, can no longer be earned by normal means) and 65 achievements for the Xbox 360 version. * Survival Pack adds 7 new achievements to Left 4 Dead for the PC version only. * Crash Course adds 10 new achievements to Left 4 Dead. * The Passing adds 10 new achievements to Left 4 Dead 2. * The Sacrifice adds 5 new achievements to both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2, and for the Xbox 360 and PC as well as Mac. * The Cold Stream update added 2 new achievements to Left 4 Dead 2 called Stream Crosser and Connecting Fights, although the latter achievement is actually keyed to the conversion of the Dead Air campaign in Left 4 Dead 2. As a reward for 60,000 players earning the Connecting Fights achievement, Valve released a beta version of the Blood Harvest campaign for Left 4 Dead 2. * A special holiday-themed achievement, called Valve Gift Grab 2011 — L4D2, was added to the PC version of Left 4 Dead 2 for a limited time in late December 2011. * The achievement Good Guy Nick is achieved by surviving a campaign with players who obtained their copy of game during free weekend. Note: Since the Crash Course update, achievements cannot be earned with cheats turned on (sv_cheats = 1), however, one way is to play on Versus mode with everyone helping each other to get achievements. Another easy way to obtain achievements is to create a server in order to exploit the console commands. __TOC__ Left 4 Dead Campaign Survivor Full Campaign Achievements Versus Mode PC Exclusive Survival Mode None of the Survival Achievements are present in the Xbox 360 version of the game since it is a free DLC. Miscellaneous Achievements that don't fit anywhere else. Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 The Sacrifice Left 4 Dead 2 Campaign Survivor Adversarial Modes Versus Survivors Infected Scavenge Mode Survival Mode Mutations Xbox Exclusive Avatar Awards External Links * Achievements statistics for Left 4 Dead 1 * Achievements statistics for Left 4 Dead 2 * The following are a series of videos made by Achievementor, who also shows walkthroughs for certain Left 4 Dead achievements: ** Untouchables ** Dismemberment Plan ** Beat the Rush ** Nothing Special * The following are a series of videos made by the group Rooster Teeth, which essentially show you how to get certain achievements in Left 4 Dead: ** Untouchables ** Back 2 Help ** Big Drag and Double Jump ** Cr0wnd ** TankBuster ** Man vs. Tank ** Akimbo Assassin, Burn the Witch, Pharm-Assist, Grim Reaper ** Stache Whacker ** Gong Show ** Septic Tank, Head Honcho ** Guardin' Gnome ** Bridge Over Trebled Slaughter ** Wing and a Prayer ** Chaos Generator ru:Достижения Category:Achievements